Chapter 312
|image = Ch 312.PNG |Release Date = 13 January 2014 |Chapter = 312 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 311 |Next Chapter = Chapter 313}}The chapter starts with Frankenstein thinking about the first time he met Muzaka. He was assisting Rai by his side when they hear a massive thump from outside. Frankenstein suspects that it may be an enemy attack and tells Rai that he will check it out, although Rai doesn't reply and instead gives out a sigh. Frankenstein leaves the room and sees a mysterious figure walking towards him. Muzaka is intrigued to see the human Raizel has decided to take in. Frankenstein wonders whether he is an enemy and notices that he gives out a different aura to that of a Noble. Muzaka asks him if Raizel is inside and Frankenstein asks him who he is. Muzaka introduces himself as someone who knows Raizel very well. Frankenstein immediately identifies Muzaka as the Lord werewolves. He concludes to not offend someone who came to visit his master and asks Muzaka to follow him. Muzaka mentions that he should knock on the door and wait for him to open it from now on for the sake of politeness, unlike in the past when he used to burst in as Raizel would never come out to greet him. He then asks Frankenstein of his name and after hearing the name he says that his subsidiary werewolves reported many incidents involving him from the outer world. He then says that he doesn't care about what Frankenstein did outside, as long as he took good care of Raizel. He opens the door of the room Frankenstein guided him to and asks Rai why he is always just standing still and tells him to go outside occasionally. He then asks for Rai to actually look at his face, as a friend has come to visit him. Rai turns around to see his only friend. Back to the present, Frankenstein wonders what may have happened between the two. Muzaka struggles in pain and then swings his arm around to send a gigantic energy wave towards Rai. Frankenstein is assured further that there is something odd about Muzaka. Rai then summons a blood field in order to awaken Muzaka fully and control him. Frankenstein and Rajak struggle to stay on their feet and Rai talks to Muzaka, asking whether he can hear him now. Muzaka's pupil returns to normal state as he calls for Rai. Rai asks him if he is fully conscious now and says that it has been a long time since their last encounter. However, Muzaka is confused by what Rai said as they were 'fighting' all along. Frankenstein hears this and learns that his assumptions were correct. Rai then asks him if his memory has been frozen since 'that time' but this confuses Muzaka even more. Muzaka says that he has no idea what Rai is talking about and that at the moment, he is not willing to listen to anything Rai has to say. Rai reveals to him that his last memories were that of few hundred years old and Muzaka requests for an explanation. Rai says that his memories are correct, just like 'that incident' was also a few hundred years ago. Muzaka then starts to think things through until he is again tortured by a headache and his mere scream of pain manages to dissipate the blood field. Muzaka raises his arm and swings it downwards to send a huge energy wave towards Frankenstein and Rajak, but Rai intervenes in time to block the attack. Frankenstein decides that he can no longer watch his master drain his life-force by using his powers, and begins to summon his dark powers. Rai immediately stops him, insisting that this is his battle. Frankenstein is remorseful, but asks Rajak to assist him in taking the children and evacuating the island. Muzaka then asks Rai how many times is he going to stop him and swings his claws upwards to send another massive energy wave at Rai. Rai blocks the attack with his palm, simultaneously breaking the ring. Rai starts to bleed from both of his eyes, and his full powers are released. As the ring breaks, a huge amount of latent aura energy is discharged, causing a bright flash of light throughout the island. Category:Chapters